Umaru Doma
Umaru Doma (土間 埋, Doma Umaru; her first name is actually written in 2 styles: Kanji, for her perfect side; and Hiragana, for her childish side) is the main protagonist of the Himouto! Umaru-chan series. The word "himouto" means "dried-fish little sister". It is a combination of "himono-onna", meaning "dried-fish woman" who's proper in public but lazy at home; and imouto, "little sister", but "himouto" can also mean "worthless lazy-bum sister". She has an unknown ability to switch between 2 modes: "Indoor" and "Outdoor". She is commonly called a brat by her brother Taihei. She is voiced by Aimi Tanaka in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Emily Neves in the English version of the anime. Appearance In her 'Outdoor' mode, she often gets attention by all who pass her by due to her beautiful body and her small, cute face, She usually wears fashionable, frilly clothes that most girls her age can be seen wearing. At school, she is pictured in her uniform which consists of a white button up shirt, a red pleated skirt, thigh highs, school shoes, and a red ribbon around her neck. In the colder months, Umaru can also been seen wearing a dark red blazer with this uniform. Her true form - her 'Indoor' mode - is the form of a toddler (and her voice and behavior are also like a toddler's), and is drawn in a chibi-like manner. This form is a representation of her childish, lazy, and messy, personality. She wears an orange hamster hoodie, a white long sleeve t-shirt, and berry-pink knee-length leggings while at home. This chibi form is sometimes referred to as her "hamster form". In the video arcade (as her "UMR" persona), she wears a black shirt and a crimson hoodie with brown khaki shorts and black thigh highs, with a crimson cap. She later wears a dark blue mask to hide her identity from Sylphynford Tachibana. In all of her forms, her face also has very rosy cheeks. Personality In her 'Outdoor' mode, she is described as the perfect teenage girl at school and around town. She is a student who is on top of her class (due to her outstanding grades), possesses an overall charismatic feel, kind-hearted, excels in everything she does, and despite her popularity, she remains humble, thus earning the admiration by her fellow classmates and faculty alike. She also portrays a very sweet and cute personality. Her voice is also calm, more feminine, and very refined. In her 'Indoor' mode, she is the exact opposite; she reverts to her true, chibi form, lets out her secret otaku side, and barely contributes in doing household chores (even taking care of her own hamsters), all of which she leaves to her older brother, Taihei. She is very messy,and lazy, eats junk food, drinks very large amounts of cola, and is obsessed with stuffed cat dolls, playing video games, reading manga, and watching anime, she usually refers to herself in the third person, She is also prone to whining/crying when things don't go her way, and behaves very strangely when not in public. In the video arcade, she is a well-known and feared gamer who goes by the initials "UMR". Gallery Images 288279.jpg CEB9CEF8-1509-4E2F-B2C8-73B5A9947974.png b291cd60c64ee94ff42cb7e443dc04812ef02178_00.jpg 44AEC486-E95B-499B-BBE1-1B6406C7BCF0.jpeg Himouto-Umaru-chan-animated-gif-干物妹！うまるちゃん-13.gif Himouto_umaru_chan_umaru_happy_stitch_by_jonesy974-d921nro.jpg himoto-umaru-chan-143630.jpg Himouto-umaru-chan-umaru-training-plan-ps-vita-screenshots-06-800x445.jpg Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animal Kindness Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Liars Category:Dissociative Category:Obsessed Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rivals Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Relief Category:Selfless Category:Mutated Category:Counterparts Category:The Hero Category:Mascots Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Optimists Category:Misguided Category:Sophisticated